


"Did You Enjoy The Show?"

by Pappels (SabakuNoKel)



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Antennae, Antennae Kink, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Exhibitionism, Inspired by Art, Kinktober 2017, Male Solo, Masturbation, Meta, Other, Post-Credits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabakuNoKel/pseuds/Pappels
Summary: Still stuck on his back Tamatoa has no choice but to appeal to the audience for help





	"Did You Enjoy The Show?"

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished another fic! 
> 
> Gods I don't know why it's taking forever to get any writing done nowadays, I fear the whole of Kinktober is just going to be me pulling my hair out while I scream "why won't you write?!"
> 
> Anyway. Here's another fic inspired by the lovely work of TheFredricus who drew a glorious (and very nsfw) pic of Tamatoa. The link will take you to the censored version where you'll also be able to find the full version in all it's beautiful, crabby glory ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> http://thefredricus.tumblr.com/post/165951376429/cropped-because-because-full-very-nsfw

"Shiny… I'm so shiny." Tamatoa sang half-heartedly, trailing off into a sigh. "Didn’t help me though, did it? Still upside down here, just need a little push." He rocked forward but his shell didn’t allow him to bend far enough to right himself. He slumped back onto the sand, exhausted and defeated after numerous failed attempts to get back on his feet. Tamatoa shot an annoyed look up at the sea, where he knew 'they' were watching. "Can we be real? If my name was Sebastian and I had a cool, Jamaican accent, you'd totally help me. You would, you know you would." He declared, crossing his claws and turning his face away from the audience. Some seconds passed in that position but the feeling of being watched remained.

He quirked an eye up at the viewers (or was it readers now? Things were feeling a lot more text-y all of a sudden) and wondered why they hadn't left yet. He knew he was a fan favorite (suck on that one, Maui!) but it couldn’t be very interesting to watch him lie around, helpless and exposed and— _Oh_. Ohoho, so it was that kind of story now, was it. He grinned.

"Oh, I see how it is. You were so enamored with my performance you couldn’t help but want to watch me some more, not that I blame you." Tamatoa winked, quite pleased with this unexpected development. If he played his cards right he might be able to convince them to help him out.

"Perhaps a private show will quench your appetite and afterwards you could give me a hand up, so to speak." There was no response, of course, but the weight of eyes remained so he took that as a sign they agreed.

Wasting no time Tamatoa flicked one of his antennae closer to his mouth, a lecherous grin stealing across his face as he stuck his tongue out and ran it up the length of his appendage. He groaned, playing his pleasure up for the audience a bit, as he laved at the sensitive feeler.

Tamatoa looped his antenna around his tongue loosely, rubbing it against the slick muscle. He licked and sucked at the antenna until it was dripping with saliva, the sensation of his thick, warm saliva slowly trickling down the length of the appendage making him shiver. He pulled his tongue back into his mouth, rubbing the tip of his antenna back and forth between the roof of his mouth and his tongue in a slow, practiced motion he had perfected over the years.

Tamatoa had often been praised by his partners for the dexterity of his tongue.

The heat of his mouth surrounding his antenna felt wonderful, especially after how stressful and exhausting it had been for him being trapped on his back for so long. He sucked hard at his antenna, legs curling in tight as lust pulsed through his veins. Tamatoa could feel himself growing hot and loose at the base of his tail, pleasure pooling at his center as he sucked and stroked and licked his antenna. He moaned shamelessly, and perhaps louder than was wise considering his vulnerable state, but he was enjoying himself far too much to worry about another monster stumbling upon him right now.

Besides, he didn’t think 'they' would allow an interruption, not when things were just starting to get interesting.

Reminded of his audience Tamatoa lifted his head to make 'eye contact', tucking a claw under his head so he had something to lean back against as he slowed his ministrations upon his antenna. He stuck his tongue out again, uncurling his antenna from around it and showing off how wet the feeler was, watching it glisten under the watery light. He wondered what the viewers thought of his lewd display, if they were enjoying themselves as much as he was, and couldn’t help but smirk wickedly at the thought.

If they enjoyed that they were sure to like what was coming next.

Making sure he had their undivided attention—not that he thought they could look away from him, this was a once in a lifetime performance after all—Tamatoa slowly unfurled his tail, showing off the goods.

His gonopods were already dripping from all the attention he'd bestowed upon his antenna, the thought of gods only knew how many people watching him pleasure himself adding to his arousal.

(So he had a bit of an exhibitionist streak, was anyone really surprised by that?)

Tamatoa unconsciously rocked forward, legs twitching with the need to grab on to something. He wished he had something to rub up against but all he had were his claws and the chitin was much too rough on his sensitive organs to be enjoyable. Luckily he still had other means of making himself feel good.

Sucking his antenna back into his mouth Tamatoa doubled up on his effort to bring himself to climax. He hummed around the appendage, little zaps of electricity curling down his spine as the vibrations rippled through him. His antenna curled around his tongue, rubbing against the broad, wet muscle in a thrusting motion. Saliva dripped from his mouth but he was too focused on his pleasure to be bothered by it. He moved his antenna faster, his peak approaching quickly as he thrust his antenna back and forth over his tongue.

In the end it wasn’t anything particularly special that tipped him over the edge, merely a build up of pleasure finally bursting free, like a volcano erupting. Shockwaves of ecstasy rolled over him as he coated his abdomen with the evidence of his pleasure, every muscle in his body pulling tight as he rode the waves of his orgasm. His limbs felt warm and heavy after his release and it was only moments after he spent himself that he flopped back onto the sand, slowly coming back down from his blissful high.

Once he was capable of moving Tamatoa lifted his eyestalk to peer down the length of his body, taking in the white fluid pooling in the segmented ridges of his underside with a sort of smug satisfaction.

If _that_ didn’t convince them to help him up he didn’t know what would.

He laid there, slowly recovering from his orgasm as he waited for something to happen.

And waited.

And waited some more.

After a handful of minutes had passed he began to grow suspicious that his audience had hopped out on him without upholding their end of the deal. The prickling feeling of being watched was still there though which made him wonder why they hadn't helped him up yet.

Now that he thought about it he had no idea how they were supposed to help him. He'd just assumed they were in control of the story (someone had to be, right?) and that they'd magically flip him over or perhaps send someone to do it for them.

Just as he thought that a terribly familiar and obnoxious voice suddenly called out.

"Tamatoa? You still lying around here, you crusty old crustacean?"

He flinched, turning his head in the direction of the call and back up at the sea/sky again, his eyes narrowed.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Out of all the options they actually decided to send _Maui_ to come to his rescue? Didn’t they know he and Maui had history? Not to mention the fact that that damnable demigod was part of the reason he was even in this situation in the first place.

As much as he hated the thought of Maui coming to play hero he recognized he didn’t have any other option but to accept it since he didn’t want to be trapped on his back forever. Beggars can't be choosers and all that. Didn’t mean he had to happy about it though.

He considered covering the unmistakable mess on his abdomen, tail still lying flat against the sand, but decided against it. If nothing else he could get some satisfaction out of watching Maui squirm.

He could hear footsteps coming closer, just around the corner now.

"There you are, crabca— Sweet Te Fiti! Cover yourself would you! Oh gods, my eyes!"

**Author's Note:**

> Well now that we've had both Maui and Tamatoa having fun on their own I think it's time to bring them back together again for the next fic which I promise will not take as long to upload or I'm going to find a way to kick my own ass into gear!
> 
> Hit me up! http://pepperedappels.tumblr.com/


End file.
